charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fifth Halliwheel
The Fifth Halliwheel is the 82nd episode of The WB's Charmed. Summary Paige feels left out as Phoebe and Cole and Piper and Leo plan to go off on their honeymoons. Things get worse when Paige catches Cole using demonic powers on an innocent but no one will believe her. Meanwhile, an innocent woman named Karen is infected with a demonic power by a Power Broker, making her confused, violent and upset. Cole plans to impregnate Phoebe with his evil heir but it must be done the night of the full moon, but Phoebe is distracted by the innocent. He hires a Power Broker to infect Paige while her sisters save Karen. As they go off on their honeymoons. Paige attacks Cole with her new demonic power but is eventually saved. A rift forms between Phoebe and Paige as Phoebe realises Paige attacked Cole because she dislikes him like Karen did with her boss Elise. Phoebe takes over Karen's job at the Bay Mirror after ghost writing her column while she was infected. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes Powers Beings Magical Beings *'Demonic Power Brokers - '''demons who trade, collect, and broker off demonic powers to whoever bids the highest; these bids can be other powers, innocents, prey to feed on or material wealth. One them placed a power in Karen Young. Mortals *'Elise Rothman - the editor and boss of The Bay Mirror, where Karen Young worked as an advice columnist. *Karen Young' - the advica columnist of The Bay Mirror. One of the Demonic Power Brokers placed a demonic power in her, which drove her crazy. *'Lila - a good friend and collegue of Paige Matthews. Like Paige, she worked at the South Bay Social Services . Notes and Trivia * The title is a play on the phrase "the third wheel." A third wheel is a saying used for someone who tags along unwanted. In this episode Paige feels out of place because she doesn't have a boyfriend, while everyone else is a couple. That combined with the name Halliwell becomes The Fifth Halliwheel. thumb|300px|right * Rebecca Balding previously appeared as 'Aunt Jackie' in the season 1 episode The Fourth Sister and this is her first appearance as Elise Rothman. * This is the last appearence of Becky Wahlstrom as Lila on the show. * When the group is at P3 at the beginning of the episode, the song "Can't Get You Out Of My Head" by Kylie Minogue plays in the background. Kylie Minogue is the sister of Dannii Minogue, who was married to Julian McMahon. * "Can't Get You Out Of My Head" is also a pun, as Cole is being possessed by the Source. * As stated by Phoebe, this episode takes place during a full moon. * In this episode, Phoebe wears a red choker, which will be worn by her again in The Eyes Have It. * Karen gives Phoebe her job at the The Bay Mirror and thus begins her Ask Phoebe career, eventually becoming really successful and being loved by people. In season 8, when everyone believed she was dead, Elise mentioned that Phoebe doubled readership. * We can see Phoebe's Levitation allows her to almost hang on walls for as long as she needs to, she does something similar when the Crone stole her hearing; a demon attacked and she sideway jumped and dodged him. ("Sense and Sense Ability") * At the end of the episode, where Paige tells Phoebe she doesn't trust Cole. Phoebe walks off, as well as Piper, which hints to the viewers that even though she has accepted Paige as her sister, Piper will always side with Phoebe. This will again happen in Y Tu Mummy Tambien, where Piper picks Paige to die, instead of Phoebe. This was an act, however, as Piper was planning to save both of her sisters. * All the sisters use all of their powers in this episode. * This episode scored 4.8 million viewers. Glitches *The scene where Phoebe and Piper save Karen; when Piper freezes the street, you can clearly see a car backing away as the camera zooms to Phoebe. International Titles * '''French: Noces Noires * Czech: Páté kolo u vozu (Fifth Wheel At The Truck) * Serbian: Peta Halivelova * Spanish (Latin America): El quinto malo (The Fifth Bad) * Spanish (Spain): La quinta Halliwell (The Fifth Halliwell) * Italian: La Ruota di Scorta (The Spare Wheel) Photo Gallery Screen Caps Category:Episodes Category:Season 4